aller Anfang ist schwer
by Draconia8
Summary: War Lilly Evans wirklich eine Gryffindor? Und was hat Voldi damit zu tun?


Aller Anfang ist schwer  
  
1. 3 Freunde  
  
Der Bahnhof King's Cross war drückend voll. Das war er eigentlich immer, aber heute besonders. Überall standen Frauen,Männer und Kinder mit schweren Koffern und Käfigen voller Katzen, Ratten und Eulen. Es war ein schwüler Sommertag und deshalb gab sich auch kaum ein Zauberer sonderlich viel Mühe unauffällig zu sein. " Schon viertel vor elf, Mum! Dad! Wir müssen uns beeilen sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Zug!" James Potter fuhr heute zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts und war fürchterlich aufgeregt. " Keine Angst mein Schatz, wir sind schon fast da. Siehst du da ist die absperung." James starrte ungläubig auf die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10. Er hatte keine älteren Geschwister und wusste deshalb nicht wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam. Seine Eltern hatten es ihm auch nicht verraten. " Wart's ab, das wirst du schon noch sehen " hatte seine Mutter gesagt. Mrs Potter hielt sich auch jetzt nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf, sondern schob James einfach auf die Wand zu. Er dachte sie wollte ihn erdrücken als er auf ein Mal die Schreie mehrerer Eulen hörte und die Augen öffnete. Er stand jetzt auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung und besah sich staunnend den großen alten Zug mit der Aufschrift Hogwarts Express. Mittlerweile war es 5 Minuten vor 11 und sie mussten sich beeilen. James verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter, die immer wieder beteuerte wie stolz sie auf ihn sei, und hievte den Koffer in den Zug. Kaum war er eingestiegen schlossen sich die Türen hinter ihm und der Hogwarts Express setzte sich auch schon in bewegung. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Platz finden. Alle Abteile andenen er vorbei kam waren voll. Doch ganz hinten im Zug war ein Abteil indem nur ein einziger Junge sas.Er war großund schlank, wirkte aber trotzdem sehr muskulös.Ausserdem hatte er braunes Haar, braune Augen und musste in etwa so alt sein wie er. James öffnete die Abteiltüre und fragte: " Darf ich mich zu dir setzen der ganze Zug ist voll." "Aber natürlich" antwortete der Junge und half ihm sogleich seinen Koffer auf die Ablage zu heben. " Ich bin übrigens Sirius Black" stellte sich der Junge vor. " Ich heiße James Potter, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Bist du auch neu?" " Ja, und ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt. Weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst? In unserer Familie ist das ganz gemischt. Meine Mutter war Griffindor, mein Vater Ravenclaw und mein Cousin ist letztes Jahr nach Hufflepuff gekommen." James dachte nach. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde. " Also, ich weiß nicht so genau. Meine Eltern waren beide Griffindor. Wahrscheinlich komm ich auch dahin." Sie unterhielten sich noch lange über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge: Ihre Familien ( Sie kammen alle beide aus einer Zaubererfamilie), Quiddich, die neusten Besen und natürlich Hogwarts. Bis der Zug langsammer zu werden began. Sie hatten die Schule erreicht. Inzwischen war es schon spät Abens und sehr dunkel. Am Bahnsteig drängelten alle Schüler durcheinander. Da passierte es auch schon: James passte nicht auf und stolperte über einen Jungen, der gerade dabei war eine Schubänder zu binden. " Oh, tut mir leid. Im gedränge hab ich dich einfach nicht gesehen." Entschuldigte er sich. " Macht nichts" erwiderte der andere. " Ich bin ja selbst schuld wenn ich mitten stehen bleibe." " Ich bin übrigens Remus. Remus Lupin." Ihr seid auch erstklässler oder?" Remus war ein kleiner dünner Junge mit einem zerschlisenem Umhang. Und seine Schuhe sahen so abgetreten aus als ob sie vor ihm schon mindestens 3 andere getragen hätten. Da der Junge aber sympatisch war freundeten sie sich schnell mit ihm an. Jetzt waren sie ja schon mal zu dritt. James Sorge dass er womöglich keine Freunde finden könne hatte sich damit wohl erledidt. In der Schule angekommen gingen sie die große Steintreppe zur großen Halle hinauf. Proffesor McGonagall wies alle neuen Erstklässler an vor der Tür zu warten. Einige Schüler wiesperten und flüsterten leise miteinander. " Ich bin ja so aufgeregt" und "Hier ist es unheimlich, vielleicht gibt es sogar Geister " war von allen Seiten zu hören. James sah sich unter seinen neuen Mitschülern genau um. Manche hüpften vor aufregung von einem Bein aufs andere, ein paar Mädchen giggelten und lachten. Nur ein Junge,fiel James auf, war nicht wie die anderen. Er stand ganz still da und schien sich nicht zu trauen mit irgendwem zu reden. Es war ein kleiner dicker Junge mit wässrig blauen Augen und blonden Haaren. James dachte den Jungen schon mal gesehen zu haben konnte sich aber nicht mehr errinern. Dazu hatte er auf gar keine Gelegenheit mehr, denn schon kam Prof. McGonagall auf sie zu. " Wenn sie mir bitte Folgen wollen. Sie werden jetzt zu den anderen Schülern in die große Haale gehen und vom sprechenden Hut einem Haus zugewiesen. Es gibt Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff." Gehorsam folgten die Erstklässler der Proffesorin. Prof. McGoangall rief die namen der Schüler auf danach stzten diese den sprechenden Hut auf.Als erstes kam ein Mädchen namens Mary McDougle."Hufflepuff" schrie der sprechende Hut. " Sirius Black"! "Griffindor " rief der Hut. James klatschte in die Hände und sah wie Sirius zum Griffindor Tisch ging. Remus Lupin wurde auch ein 'Griffindor. " Peter Petegrew" Der kleine dicke Junge der James am eingang schon gesehen hatte watschelte auf seinen kurzen Beinen nach vorne. Jetzt wusste James wo er ihn gesehen hatte. Am Bahnhof in King's Cross. Er wollte sich nicht von seiner Mutter trennen und hatte lauthals angefangen zu heulen. Er war anscheinend sehr ängstlich. Das war er auch jetzt. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile bis der Hut sein Haus verkündetze. Umso mehr erstaunte es James, dass der ängstliche Junge nach Griffindor kam,in das Haus der Mutigen. Nach Peter wurden noch 6 Schüler aufgerufen, bis er endlich an der Reihe war. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging James nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Prof. McGonagall setzte ihm den großen Hut auf den Kopf.'Hm... Wo stecke ich dich wohl hin.' Sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.' Sehr viel Begabung...Mut...kluges Köpfchen.... Mal sehen... Am Besten nach ....GRYFFINDOR! Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut gesprochen. Erleichtert,das er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war ging James auf den Gryffindor tisch zu. Dor warteten schon seine beiden neuen Freunde auf ihn. Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Dumbledore erhob sich vom Lehrertisch um einige Wortr zu sagen. " Als erstes möchte ich die neuen Erstklässler informieren, dass der Wald vom keinem Schüler betreten werden darf. Vom keinem." Er machte einer kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter. " Da im letzten Jahr Prof. Brown pansioniert wurde möchte ich euch den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen: Prof. Hall." Ein junger Mann mit dunkelgrünem Umhang stand vom Lehrertisch auf." Nachdem nun alles gesagt ist, können wir ja mit dem Essen anfangen. Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und ein wahres Festessen erschiehn auf den tischen. Sie aßen bis sie fast platzten und wurden dann in die Schlafsäle geführt. James lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und dachte über seinen ersten Tag an der neuen Schule nach. Und über seine neuen Freunde. Und über den kleinen Peter Petegrew, aber diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht mehr zu Ende denken denn er war auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
2. 4 Freunde  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke mit Prof. Hall. Und der kam zu spät.' Na das fängt ja schon wieder gut an. Gleich zur ersten Stunde zu spät. Was für einen Dummkopf hat Dumbledore denn da eingestellt.' Dachte James und sas gelangweilt an seinem Platz. Er hatte sich vorsichtshalber nach hinten gesetzt, weil Ernie ganz vorne sas. Und Ernie schaffte es doch jede Woche mindestens einen Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen. Für Zaubertränke hatte Ernie einfach kein Talent. Nach 15 Minuten kam Hall entlich. Sie sollten Schwebetränke brauen. " Zum Anfang was ganz leichtes." Hatte Hall gesagt. Dabei hatte er aber nicht mit Ernie gerechnet. Ernie schwebte zuerst einenn halben Meter über dem Boden verlor dann die Kontrolle und knallte mit einem irrem Tempo gegen die Wand. Hans gebrochen. Der Rest der Stunde fiel aus. Die freie Zeit wollten James Sirius und Remus nutzen um das Gelände ein wenig zu erkunden. " Ich würde so gerne mal in den Wald. Da wo ich wohne gibt's jede menge Wälder. Schade, dass wir da nicht rein dürfen. Seufzte Remus. " Naja was die Lehrer nicht wissen können sie auch nicht bestrafen..." sagte James leise. "Du willst wirklich in den verbotenen Wald gehen?" fragte Sirius hellauf begeistert. "Wir können ja nachts gehen. Passt mal auf. Aber ihr müsst versprechen niemandem etwas zu verraten." James tat geheimnisvoll und Remus und Sirius lauschten gespannt was James wohl für ein Geheimnis hatte. " Es ist nämlich so, ich habe mir bei meinem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse einen Tarnumhang gekauft." "Wow, die sind doch irsinig teuer. Sowas könnte ich mir nie leisten." Remus war sichtbar neidisch. " aber Pst. Die sind nämlich eigentlich in Hogwarts verboten. Naja nicht direkt aber immerhin." Remus und Sirius versprachen hoch und heilig niemandem ein Wort zu sagen. " Langsam müssen wir wieder zurück. Die nächste Stunde fängt in 10 Minuten an." Als sie übers Gelände spazierten sahen sie plötzlich wie ein Junge von 3 Slytherins verprügelt wurde. Der Junge konnte sich nicht wehren das sah man ihm an. Als sie näher kamen bemerkte James dass es dert kleine Peter Petegrew war. Wütend stürmte er los und sprach den größten der Gruppe an, der wohl auch der Anführer war." Was fällt euch eigentlich ein. Er kann sich doch gar nicht wehren. Such dir jemanden in deiner Größe!" rief James aufgebracht. " Wer bist du eigentlich dass du es wagst so mit mir zu sprechen? Weißt du nicht wer ich bin! Ich bin Lucius Malfoy. Und du Großmaul?" "Ich bin James Potter und es ist mit verdammt egal wer du bist. Lass ihn in Ruhe.!" "Soso, ein Potter also. Warum machst du dich für so'n Lahmarsch stark. Du bist doch was besseres als die." Er sah mit einem gehäßigem Blick auf Remus und seinen zerschließenen Umhang. " Potters sind doch reich und reinblütig. Warum gibst du dich mit solchem Gesindel ab.?" James kannte Lucius sehr genau. Zwar bis jetzt nicht persönlich aber sein Ruf eilte ihm vorraus. Er war auf Reinblütigkeit geradezu versessen. Alle anderen behandelte er wie Dreck. Reich waren Malfoys auch. Aber Lucius wagte es nicht über James Reinblütigkeit zu witzeln. Denn Familie Potter war um einiges reicher und Reinblütiger als Malfoys. Aber James bildete sich darauf nichts ein. Er behandelte Muggelgeborene wie alle anderen. " Halts Maul Malfoy. Was ich tue und mit wem ich befreundet bin geht dich einen feuchten Drech an." "Nu gut, wie du meinst, Potter." Das 'Potter' klang aus seinem Mund wie eine Beleidigung. " Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, es kann gefährlich sein sich mit den falschen Leuten abzugeben." Mit diesen Worten ging er davon. Remus und Sirius halfen indes Peter wieder auf die Beine. " Gut's dir gut? Tut dir was weh? Sollen wir dich in den Krankenflügel bringen.?" Peter sah reichlich ramponiert aus. Aber es schien ihm soweit gut zu gehen. " Danke mir geht's gut. Ich muss jetzt wieder zum Unterricht zu Prof. Simon. Kräuterkunde." Quickte Peter. " He, Kräuterkunde haben wir jetzt auch. Sieht so aus als wären wir im gleichen Kurs." Die 3 Freunde nahmen sich vor ein wenig auf den kleinen Peter aufzupassen. Bald sellte sich raus, dass Peter gar nicht so weinerlich war wie sie dachten. Er war blos ziemlich schüchtern. Peter freute sich neue Freunde gewonnen zu haben und wich den 3 nicht mehr von der Seite. Und da Peter sowieso dauernd bei ihnen war wihten sie ihn in ihren Verbotener-Wald-Tarnumhang-Nachtaktion ein. " Bitte darf ich mitkommen! Bitte,bitte,bitte. Ich möchte so gern mit euch gehen." Er nervte sie 3 Tage lang mit seinem Bitten. Also willigten sie ein. Das war allerdings leichter gesagt als getan. Für 3 reichte der Tarnumhang gerade so, aber für vier wurde es verdamt eng. Immer sah man irgendwo einen Fuss einen Ellenbogen oder ein Ohr unter dem Umhang hervorstehen. Das konnte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden, wenn sie jemand sah. Nach knapp 2 Wochen hatten sie entlich den richtigen Tag gefunden. Und so schlichen sie sich am Abend aus dem Schlafsaal.  
  
3. Der Nachzügler  
  
auf Zehenspitzen tapten sie runter in den Schlafsaal. James konnte nur schemenhaft die Gesichter seiner Freunde erkennen. Sirius lehnte lässig am Kamin, Remus hüpfte nervös von einem Bein auf's andere und Peter.... Wo war Peter? James konnte ihn in der Dunkelheit nirgends entdecken. Jetzt wurde James ein wenig ärgerlich. Peter hatte sie Tage lang genervt auch mitkommen zu dürfen, wenn er jetzt kniff kann er morgen was erleben.... "AUA!!!" ertönte es von der Treppe. Langsam und leise wimmernd kam Peter die Treppe runter gehumpelt. "Was ist denn passiert" fragte Remus und half ihm den Rest der Treppe. "I...Ich hab mir den F...Fuß angestoßen." " Dich kann man doch keine 2 Minuten alleinelassen." Peter sah beschähmt zu Boden und rieb seinen schmerzenden Fuß. Wenigstens hatte sie keiner gehört, denn es blieb ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie sich völlig sicher waren, dass sie keiner gehört hatte zog James den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche. "So, dann wollen wir mal sehen ob der sein Geld wert ist." Er deutete den anderern an herzu kommen und warf den Umhang über ihre Schultern. " Fichtennadel" flüsterte Sirius und die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite. " Uah...wer weckt mich denn da mitten in der Nacht! ...Wer ist denn da" Aber da sie niemanden entdecken konnte schlief sie wieder ein. " Und schon geht die Expedition Verbotener-Wald los. Wir betreten einen Wald, den noch kein Schüler vor uns je getreten hat. Glaub ich zumindest." witzelte James. Doch bis zum Wald kamen sie gar nicht. Sie betraten gerade die Große Halle,als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörten. Prof. Dumbledore sas am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich leise mit Prof. McGonagall. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. "Warum sitzen die mitten in der Nacht in der Großen Halle",wisperte Sirius. " Weiß ich nicht. Aber lasst uns näher rangehen. Ich will wissen was die da besprechen. Gesagt,getan. Der Wald war längst vergessen. Sie schlichen sich näher ran und versteckten sich hinter einer Säule. James fiel auf, dass Prof. McGonagall sehr besorgt aussah. Was konnte nur passiert sein? Da betrat ein großer schlanker Mann mit einem limonengrünem Umhang die Halle. Bei ihm war ein kleines Mädchen.Es hatte flammend rotes Haar und grüne Augen. Das war das grünste Grün das James je gesehen hatte. Grün, wie die Wiesen Irlands wie......"James...He...James..hörst du nicht"! Erst jetzt merkte James dass er das Mädchen wie blöd angestarrt hatte und Sirius ihn schon zum dritten mal mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite boxte. Beschähmt raffte er seinen Umhang zusammen und sah wieder zu Dumbledore hinüber. James beugte sich so gut es ging vor um das Gespräch mithören zu können. ".......hätten auch erst Morgen früh kommen können. Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Die arme Lilly ist ja völlig erschöpft." "Jaja ich weiß wie spät es ist. Daran brauchen sie mich nicht zu errinern Mr. Colle. Lilly bekommt für heute Nacht ein Einzelzimmer. Morgen früh wird sie dann in ein Haus gewählt werden." Dumbledore wandte sich dem Mädchen nun direkt zu " Wilkommen auf Hogwarts. Hier wirst du die nächsten 7 Jahre zur schule gehen." Das ;Mädchen nickte nur, es war offentsichtlich wirklich sehr müde. "Ich schlage vor,Prof. McGonagall bringe dich jetzt auf dein Zimmer und alles weitere regeln wir Morgen." Mr Colle schien es sehr eilig zu haben, denn er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging ohne sich zu verabschieden. "Es ist schon ziemlich spät.Vielleicht sollten wir lieber wieder ins Bett gehen, bevor jemand merkt, dass wir weg sind." Schlug Remus vor.James sah verwundert auf die Uhr. Sie waren doch erst vor ein paar minuten aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen? Und doch. Es war schon 4Uhr MorgensUnd so schlichen sie sich wieder in den Schlafsaal zurück. Aber an schlafen war nicht zu denken. James dachte noch lange über das seltsame Mädchen und das nächtliche Treffen nach. Vielleicht gab es ja auch einen gaz einfachen Grund warum das Mädchen nicht mit den anderen Erstklässlern eingeschult wurde. Vielleicht waren sie ja erst hergezogen? James musste immer wieder an sie denken und ein seltsammes flaues Gefühl breitete sich dabei in seinem Magen aus. Was war mit ihm los?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erschienen die 4 ziemlich verschlafen zum Frühstück. Selbstverständlich, waten sie doch die halbe Nacht wach gewesen. James hatte augenringe, Remus stoperte mehr an den Tisch als er ging und Sirius hatte noch den halben Schlafanzug an. Der einzige der ausgeschlafen aussah war Peter. Kein Wunder denn kaum lagen sie gestern im Bett, hatte Peter auch schon wie gewohnt angefangen zu schnarchen. Sirius gähnte genüsslich während er sich an den Tisch setzte. "Guten...'gähn'....Morgen, Ich bin Hundemüde und in der ersten Stunde haben wir auch noch zusammen mit den Sytherins Flugstunden." "Das auch noch!" James rührte appetitlos in seinem Müsli und dachte an seine erste flugstunde. Lucius Malfoy hatte fürchterlich angegeben wie toll er doch fliegen könne. Das war nicht mal gelogen. Und James hatte sich vor allen anderen blamiert, weil er am Anfang einige Probleme mit fliegen gehabt hatte und vom Besen gefallen war. Er schreckte auf, als Prof. dumbledore aufstand und sich räusperte. "Liebe Schüler, das Schuljahr hat zwar schon vor ein paar wochen begonnen, aber wir haben noch einen Nachzügler.G estern Abend ist noch eine weitere Schülerin eingetroffen." Gestern Abend! Das neue Mädchen! Jetzt fiel es James auch wieder ein, und er rieb sich den letzten Rest Schlaf aus den Augen. Gebannt sah er zu Prof. Dumbledore hoch. In diesem Moment kam ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Locken in die große Halle. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Lilly Evans. Sie wird jetzt durch den sprechenden Hut in ein Haus gewählt und hier zur Schule gehen." Das Mädchen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch und Prof. McGonagall setzte ihr den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf. In James Magen war ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge flügge geworden und tobte wild herum. Er wünschte sich das mädchen würde nach Gryffindor gewählt werden. "Hm...Wo stecke ich dich hin? Du hast Talent. Sehr viel Talent. Ich glaube ich weiß, was ich mit dir mache. In diesem Haus wirst du es mit deinen Fähigkeiten bestimmt sehr weit bringen........SLYTHERIN." 


End file.
